


Accidental Lovers

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had gone wrong for Iker that week. Even making his coffee in the morning had failed epically. Maybe that’s why he found himself at one of the dodgiest parts of Madrid, slightly drunk at the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Lovers

Everything had gone wrong for Iker that week. Even making his coffee in the morning had failed epically. Maybe that’s why he found himself at one of the dodgiest parts of Madrid, slightly drunk at the middle of the night. 

He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t. But here he was, outside one of the strip clubs, he remember Guti told him about last week, before the big meeting had gone sour. 

Guti was a good college and friend, but he was much more open than Iker himself. 

If it hadn’t been such a bad week, Iker would never have been caught dead anywhere near this place, but it had and he just needed to get out of his head.  
Walking inside was even more terrifying than he had feared, but then he sat down at the bar and watched the guy on stage. He was beautiful, not in a ‘Hey-I’m-Made-By-Gods-And-Is-Their-Gift-For-Mankind’ kind of way, but in a unique way that made Iker’s heart skip a beat. 

The way this guy moved to the music was so hypnotising, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from this beautiful guy’s face. After what only felt like seconds, the song ended, and the guy disappeared.

Iker ordered a glass of water from the nice lady at the bar, but he was too awkward to look around the room for the guy, so he just stared into his glass.

“Hey there beautiful. Why is a handsome guy like you sitting all by himself?” a smooth voice said from behind him, making him jump 3 feet up in the air.

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you!” when he turned around, the guy was standing in front of him with a bright smile that made his deep brown eyes twinkle in the dark club. “I’m Sergio.” The guy said and pulled out his hand.

“Uhm… Hi? I’m I-i-iker” Of course, he meets an attractive guy and stutter. That is just a typical Iker Casillas moment. 

“Iker? Hmm, hot name for a hot guy. So tell me Iker, what is a gorgeous man like yourself doing in a dump like this?” Sergio leaned over the bar to tell the lady his order.

“Uhm well… I’ve had a bad week…” he mumbled when Sergio interrupted him.

“Bad week, huh? Wendy! We need a double scotch on the rocks over here!!” 

“Coming, sugar!” The lady, who apparently was called Wendy, yelled back.

“Wanna tell me all about it?” Sergio seemed sincerely interested in what happened, so he threw back the scotch and started his story.

It had all started when Rául had proposed to Guti. He was now the only single person in the firm, and everyone was making fun of him for it. Then a major client had decided that he didn’t like Iker’s drawings of his new shopping mall and had found another architect firm to draw up his mall. 

And if that wasn’t bad enough, his ex-boyfriend had just moved into the empty apartment across the hall from him, with his new husband and their daughter. 

So his week had been anything but fun, but telling Sergio, a guy he just met, about it all made it seem like less of a big deal. 

“Wow, I’m sorry honey. He knew you lived there?” Sergio was caressing his leg as he spoke about his week.

“Yeah… I have for years… We bought the place together… He dumped me the month after because he had a thing for the neighbour.”

“That really sucks! Hey listen, tell you what. How about we go somewhere quiet and I’ll make you forget all about this week.” Sergio smirked at him and with the alcohol helping the decision; they stood up and left right away.

“Your place or mine?” Sergio whispered hotly into his ear, causing shivers to run through his entire body.

“Mine.”

\--- The Next Morning---

When Iker woke up, his entire body hurt, but in a good way. Something heavy was pressing down on his chest, but he didn’t mind when he saw Sergio lying there with his hair all tousled.

He could get used to this. 

No! Sergio was a stripper. He couldn’t. What wouldn’t his mother say if she found out? He was the golden boy of their family, the poster child with the perfect grades and the perfect job. She would disown him.

Sergio moved and stopped the negative thoughts flowing through his brain. 

“Morning gorgeous. Sleep well?” Sergio’s raspy morning voice was what did it for him. He was not letting him go.

“Yeah…. Better than I have in months.” Iker smiled.

“Uhm I have to get going….” Sergio sighed and stretched.

“I wish you could stay forever…” Iker mumbled and hid his face in the pillow.

“What???” Sergio sat with his mouth open and eyes wide. Did gorgeous guy just ask him to stay?

“I wish you could stay forever…” Iker repeated, this time louder and more confident.

“Well… I have to go to work though… But I get off at 7… Do you want to have dinner with me?” Iker smiled so brightly as he nodded his head.

“Then it’s a deal.”

\--- 1 Year Later---

That night, Sergio had explained why he was a stripper (something about being tricked into a student loan with a strict return policy) and everything about his life.  
Funnily enough, it only made Iker love him more. 

Now one year later, they had been together since the day they met, Sergio had taken him to a beach and blindfolded him. 

Even if he trusted Sergio completely this made him nervous.

They stopped a couple of feet from the water and when Sergio removed the blindfold, he had written, “Marry me?” in the sand with small seashells and stones.

Maybe going to that strip club had seemed stupid that day one year ago, but it brought him to Sergio, and it brought him to happiness so maybe it hadn’t been so stupid after all.

Okay so he and Sergio were accidental lovers, but their love for each other could move mountains.

“Yes!”


End file.
